bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:A433:9807:BFA0:5F04-20180915012622
Thomas' Big Mistake *Gordon and the passengers were enjoying the new job on the Island of Sodor. But they do look-old-fashioned and they did need new paint. *Thomas was very rude when he never saw them. "Yuck! What dirty objects!" said Thomas, and he would say to Gordon. At last Gordon lost patience. *"Thomas?" he asked. "Why are you blue?" *"I am a fast tank engine," answered Thomas. "Ready for anything, you’ll never see my blue paint dirty," *"Oh!" said Gordon innocently. "That’s why you once needed a boot laces to be ready I supposed," *Thomas went redder than ever and snorted off and he puffed smoothly away. It was such an insult to remind of a time a boot lace had been use to remand of a whole in his friend Annie and Clarabel. *At the end of the line, Thomas left his freight trucks and coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a “slow goods”, stopping every station to pick up and set down trucks. Thomas hated slow goods trains. *"Dirty trucks from dirty sidings!" said Thomas. "Yuck!!!" *Starting with only a few here and there he picked up more and more and more trucks at each station until he had a long train. *At first the freight trucks behaved well, but Thomas bumped then so crossly, they will turn to get back at him. Presently, they approached to the top of Gordon’s Hill. Heavy goods trains halt there to set they’re breaks. But Thomas had an accidently and before and should remember this. *"Wait, Thomas! Wait!" said his driver and fireman. But Thomas wouldn’t wait. He was too busy thinking about what he would say to friends about Gordon, James, and Henry when they next met. *The freight trucks chance had come. "Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah!" they laughed and banging they’re buffers they pushed him and slide down the hill! *"On! On! On!" yelled the trucks. *"I’ve got to stop! I’ve got to stop! I’ve got to stop!" shouted Thomas. *(Thomas and the freight trucks are down the hill, and then at the Maron Station.) *"To the station!" they thundered. Disaster lay ahead! *CRASH! *Something sticky splashed all over Thomas. He had run into two tar wagons and was black from smoke box to cab on top of him, he was more dirty than hurt. But the tar wagons and some trucks were all to pieces. *Gordon, James, and Henry were sent to helped and came as quickly as they could. *"Look here, James and Henry look!" exclaimed Gordon. "Whatever it is that dirty object?" *"That’s Thomas. Didn’t you know?" asked Henry. *"It’s Thomas’s shape," said James innocently. "But Thomas is a splendid blue engine, and you never see his blue paint dirty." said Gordon thoughtfully. *Thomas pretended he hadn’t heard. *Gordon, James, and Henry cleared away the unhurt freight trucks and helped Thomas home. *The Fat Controller met them. "Well done, Gordon, James, and Henry," said The Fat Controller. He turned to Thomas. "Fancy letting your trucks run away Thomas, I am surprised." The Fat Controller exclaimed. *"You’re not fit to be seen sir, you must be cleaned at this once," said Thomas, was very tiredly. *Gordon, James, and Henry shout a new coat of paint. *"Please sir," said James. *"Can I have any passengers like Annie and Clarabel one and two and three?" asked Gordon. *"Yes sir," said Henry. *"Certainly, friends." said The Fat Controller. *"Oh thank you sir!” said Gordon, James, and Henry together. "She will be pleased." *All Thomas could do as watched Gordon, James, and Henry and as he ran off home happily with the news. The End